Paw Patrol: Pups Ruin Everything
I've never, ever, been a fan of Paw Patrol. I'm really surprised to see that it's becoming the SpongeBob Squarepants of Nick Jr. Because no wonder it's still running after 6 years to date, making it one of those shows that just keeps on going until it can't go any longer. And most newer shows on Nick Jr. have usually been tending to get only 2 or 3 seasons nowadays. I am kind of into some of the classic shows on Nick Jr., such as: Blues Clues, Franklin, Little Bear, Little Bill, & Oswald, which were shows from my childhood. But none of the newer ones such as: Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, Blaze & The Monster Machines, Mutt & Stuff, Shimmer & Shine, Rusty Rivets, Sunny Day, Top Wing, Corn & Peg, Abby Hatcher, and god, not to mention Ryan’s Mystery Playdate, that has to be the worst of them all. And of course, Paw Patrol, just never peeked my interest. While I absolutely hate Paw Patrol, my 5 year old, female cousin Rachael, loves, and I mean she absolutely loves, the show with a burning passion that i'm pretty sure will never die. I mean you should see her bedroom, that is completely Paw Patrol related, with a Paw Patrol bedspread, furniture, toys, and even a bunch of Paw Patrol posters and decals on the walls. The walls of her room are even wrapped with a huge Paw Patrol wallpaper. Rachael even has her own bathroom which is also completely Paw Patrol related. She also even has plushies of all the members of the team which she sleeps with every night, and she even loves watching the show with them every time she does so as well. And the one thing I can't stand about her passion is that she always has to have the volume turned up pretty loud whenever she is watching Paw Patrol, whether it's on TV, the tablet, or even the computer, which not only tortures me but it torches nearly everyone. Rachael even usually stays up all night watching Paw Patrol, which keeps me awake all night because not only does she always have the volume all the way up when she's watching the show, but her bedroom is right next door to mine, which yes I actually live with here, and I do hate it with a passion. I even tried to get one of my 3 other cousins, which I also live with, to switch rooms with me, but they wouldn't really let me because their also about fed up with Rachael's love for Paw Patrol. It is even very hard to live like this, because I constantly get sick and tired of having to hear the music, the sounds, and even the annoying voices of Paw Patrol, which I can't even get out of my head as I have to hear it non stop on a daily basis. Even all this madness that I have to stick with really makes me wish my parents were still on this planet to this today. And yes, my parents are both dead. Usually, I don’t like to talk to people about them, but I thought i’d just tell all you guys seeing this because I just felt like it. And my aunt & uncle became my guardians when my said parents passed away when I was only 3 years old. So when Rachael's 5th birthday was coming up, and when it was only 1 week away, everyone in my family had gotten her a present except for me, so I knew I had to get her one before it was too late. I didn't know what to get her at first, but then I thought, why not buy her a Paw Patrol DVD. Because she had a deep love for the show and she surprisingly enough didn't have any DVDs of it, because she had nearly every episode recorded on DVR, which was taking up a lot of space and we never had enough room to record other stuff, and she also had almost every episode of the series downloaded on iTunes and I never had enough room to use the digital codes that came with some of my DVD's & Blu-Rays. So I went on Amazon and searched for "paw patrol dvds", and I came up with a lot, but the only problem was that they were going around for 20 & 30 bucks. And I didn't wanna buy any for the prices the DVDs were listed for because I would be spending a good portion of my allowance from my part time job, where I wasn't making a lot of money at the time lately. So I went onto eBay to look for some that are cheaper, once I was there I searched for the same thing I did on Amazon, and I came up with 1, interesting listing at the top of the page. It had a image showing a DVD-R with the words: "Paw Patrol: Exclusive Episode" written on it. I then thought wow! An episode exclusive to that DVD. Even better! And to my surprise, the seller who listed the product was selling it for only 99 cents. So I ordered the DVD, and it was said to arrive by Thursday, which was the day before my cousin's birthday. But surprisingly enough, it actually came 2 days early. When the package arrived on my doorstep, I took it inside and opened it up. Inside it had a black DVD case with no cover. Inside that, there was the DVD-R that was pictured on the eBay listing, and I flipped it over to the other side to see if it was scratched or not. Luckily it wasn't. And I didn't notice until after checking the disc for scratches, that there was a note where there would usually be a digital code, a DVD guide, or even some coupons, that read: "WARNING: What you are about to see may shock you.” That was weird because Paw Patrol was completely kid friendly. Confused and a little bit concerned by the note, I thought i'd give the DVD a watch first, before wrapping it for my cousin who absolutely loved the show's birthday present. Although I honestly hated Paw Patrol. I brought the DVD up to my room, powered on my TV, and I stuck the disc into my Blu-Ray player, which yes can also play DVDs. The DVD started off with the typical Paw Patrol intro. And after the intro, the title card came up, but it was a bit different, usually in the title cards for Paw Patrol, there would be one of the characters on it, and they'd say the title of the episode, but in this episode, there wasn't a character on the title card, and the title was read by a robotic voice. And the title of the episode was: "Pups Ruin Everything". I thought the title sounded pretty weird, and even pretty dark to me. I thought that was probably what the note inside the case for the DVD had meant perhaps. The screen faded into show the outside of the team's lookout tower. The camera then zoomed in to show the pups playing soccer, with Chase & Skye being the goalkeepers, and Everest serving as the referee, and the rest of the pups were divided into 2 teams, with the Marshall, Rubble, & Rocky on one side, and with Zuma, Tracker, & and even Robo-Dog on the other. “Alright pups, which ever team scores a goal this round wins the game.” Everest said as she blew the whistle. Rubble took the ball and then passed it to Rocky, the ball was then stolen by Tracker, and was passed to Zuma, and then to Robo-Dog, who scored a goal in the goal where Chase was the goalkeeper. “Goal!” Everest shouted as she once again blew the whistle.” Robo-Dog has scored a goal.” She then added. “Woohoo! We Win!“ Zuma, & Tracker shouted. Marshall then jumped towards the soccer ball, he then landed on it and started rolling along with the ball, hanging on tightly as they were both rolling. Marshall then let go of the ball, and the ball then went out of bounds and started bouncing down the bridge that led to the lookout tower. “Marshall, are you okay?” Chase asked. “Yep, i’m fine.” Marshall replied. The ball then went bouncing towards Katie’s pet salon, where inside, Katie was trying to get her cat Callie, to take a bath. The soccer ball came in through the door and knocked down a lot of things in the building. Katie then tripped over the ball and fell into the tub that she was trying to get Callie, who eventually laughed at Katie for falling into the tub, into. The ball then went out of the salon, and made its way towards the restaurant, of Mr. Porter, who was walking towards the front doors of the restaurant, carrying a box of apples. The soccer ball then landed in front of the door, and Mr. Porter then tripped over the ball, and the box of apples then went flying into the street. And the ball even knocked down the sign for Mr Porter’s restaurant, which fell off of the building and crushed Mr. Porter’s legs. The soccer ball which had caused mayhem twice in a row, then went flying into the sea, and to my surprise, it had sunken all the way down to Bikini Bottom from SpongeBob. I felt very surprised to this, because it seemed like this episode was turning into The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour of Nick Jr. And even the soccer ball remained to stay in the typical CGI of Paw Patrol while it was in a 2D universe. REST OF THE STORY COMING SOON........ Category:Nick Jr